The present invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling and absorbing spills of petroleum products and, more particularly, for controlling and absorbing such spills effectively and expeditiously.
Spills of petroleum products can create serious safety and environmental problems. When such spills emanate from a motor vehicle, such as diesel fuel from a ruptured fuel tank of a truck, the spilled material can create extreme safety hazards on a roadway surface, seriously affecting the ability of other vehicles to brake and steer through such spills. Furthermore, spills of petroleum products can result in harmful pollution of groundwater and earth, thereby causing environmental damage which can be difficult to remedy. Public awareness and concern regarding environmental hazards can be high, and legislation and regulations concerning spills of petroleum products have arisen in many locales.
Certain products are available to assist in controlling and absorbing spills of petroleum products. Among them are the Oppenheimer Formula, a microbe-based cleaner, and Nochar's A610, a polymer-based, petroleum bonding, material. However, many of those individuals who are most likely to have to deal with a petroleum spill, long-haul truck drivers, for example, are in need of a complete system which combines cleaning, biodegrading, and bonding agents with collection materials and safety equipment. Truck drivers, in particular, require a system that is easy to store, relatively lightweight, and capable of being rapidly deployed.
A need still exists, therefore, for a system for controlling and absorbing spills of petroleum products which is effective, which is convenient to store and transport, and which can be quickly brought into action.